(Banghim) Hallucination (Sequel of Heartache)
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Rasanya sesak sekali. Fantasi-fantasi berkelebat liar tak terbendung. Himchan sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk tertidur di pelukan Yongguk dengan kedamaian menyelimutinya... Yaoi. LoveyDovey!Banghim. Broken!Banghim. DLDR! RnR please :)


**Title: **Hallucination (Sequel of Heartache)

**Author: **Mrs Jo

**Rating: **T

**Genre****: **Yaoi/Fluff/Angst/AU

**Length: **One Shoot

**Main Cast:**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other Cast:**

B.A.P's member

**Disclaimer: **BAP (TS Entertainment and themselves), THIS FIC (Mrs Jo)

**Warning: **LoveyDovey!Banghim. Broken!Banghim. TYPO! Slight!OOC! NON-EYD! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! TANPA EDITING!

**Author's Note: **6th story about Banghim couple. Sorry guys, i can't reply all your comments one by one. But i try to reply the one who login with PM. It's really hard and sad when i can't reply my readers who aren't login But seriously, i read all of your comments, guys. And i'm really touching and i just feel that many people love my story and the way i write, tell and give a story. Seriously, sometimes i think really deep and i'm kind of stressful now. Many assignment, mid-term examination, missing my family, canceling Boyfriend's fanmeeting and random things can break my fragile mental now. I'm sorry guys if i have mistake that you can't tolerate. Sorry for being so clumsy and sensitive. Sorry for making all of you waiting for the sequel. I really hope from the bottom of my heart that you all will forgive me and read my story then give the feedback to make me a better author. Sorry for my random blabbering guys. I love you :*

**Summary: **Rasanya sesak sekali. Fantasi-fantasi berkelebat liar tak terbendung. Himchan sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk tertidur di pelukan Yongguk dengan kedamaian menyelimutinya...

* * *

Yongguk mengamati Himchan yang tampak sibuk dengan ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Dia terlihat begitu serius dan terus mengetik dengan cepat setiap beberapa detik. Yongguk begitu penasaran dengan sesuatu yang Himchan lakukan saat ini.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia sedang chatting dengan seseorang? Mengapa wajahnya serius sekali? Siapa yang sedang dia hubungi?' tanya Yongguk dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan ekspresi Himchan yang sesekali berubah. Kadang dia tersenyum sendiri. Kadang dia mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kadang dia terkikik pelan. Mau tak mau, Yongguk bertanya-tanya. Terdengar agak posesif? Yongguk juga tak mengerti mengapa dirinya seperti ini.

"Himchan..." panggil Yongguk pada lelaki berambut coklat yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Himchan menoleh. Dia memberi tatapan penuh tanya. Yongguk tiba-tiba merasa gugup lalu berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang mulai merayapinya.

"Kau tampak sibuk dengan ponselmu akhir-akhir ini," ujar Yongguk memulai topik pembicaraan mereka.

Himchan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Err, apa kau sedang menghubungi seseorang?"

Himchan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apakah pendengarannya mengalami masalah ataukah memang benar Yongguk terdengar seperti, uhm harus dikatakan, cemburu? Himchan menepis pikirannya seketika.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Himchan? Dia tak mungkin cemburu,' batin Himchan sambil tetap menatap Yongguk. Melihat reaksi Himchan, Yongguk merasa benar-benar bodoh. Himchan akan berpikir dia cemburu dari nada yang dia gunakan tadi. Sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri, Yongguk menunggu reaksi Himchan selanjutnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, tanganku terluka dan tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi beberapa teman," jawab Himchan tenang. Yongguk tampak mengangguk paham.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanya Himchan penasaran. Dia tidak menghiraukan perasaan geli yang merayapi perutnya dan menepis jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa Yongguk sedang cemburu. Hey, Yongguk punya wanita yang cantik saat ini.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kau terlihat serius sekali," jawab Yongguk walau sedikit terbata. Himchan mengangguk paham. Ponselnya bergetar pelan. Himchan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya. Dia kembali sibuk dan tak menyadari Yongguk yang terlihat kesal dengan sikapnya.

Himchan tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengambil mantel, masker dan topi dari meja nakas. Yongguk melemparkan tatapan bertanya ke arahnya.

"Aku akan pergi keluar. Aku tidak akan makan malam di dorm dan akan kembali sebelum tengah malam," ujar Himchan sambil menatap Yongguk kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar kenopnya.

-Hallucination-

Himchan terbangun ketika cahaya matahari mulai menyusup masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Himchan perlahan membuka matanya namun dia terkejut ketika menemukan wajah Yongguk yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sekarang. Bahkan Himchan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yongguk yang menggelitik wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, Himchan tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya seincipun.

"Apa kau menikmati tidurmu?" tanya Yongguk sambil merapikan poni Himchan yang sedikit berantakan. Himchan tampak begitu bingung. Dia tetap diam, berusaha mencerna setiap momen yang terjadi.

"Baby, apa aku terlalu tampan hingga kau terpaku seperti itu?"

Godaan Yongguk menyadarkan Himchan dari pikirannya. Yongguk masih tetap setia tersenyum dan mulai mengusap pelan pipi Himchan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bbang?" tanya Himchan akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Baby, aku sedang melakukan rutinitasku, membangunkan Hime-ku," jawab Yongguk heran. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Himchan. Namun dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena Himchan biasanya memiliki mood swing setiap pagi.

"Hime-ku? Bbang, ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" tanya Himchan semakin bingung. Bukankah Bang Yongguk adalah pria normal? Pria normal yang menyukai wanita tentu saja.

"Hime, kau sangat aneh. Kau Hime-ku. Mengapa kau masih bertanya?" balas Yongguk sambil memberikan ruang untuk Himchan mendudukkan dirinya. Yongguk kemudian berpindah memeluk Himchan dari belakang. Tubuh Himchan menegang. Bang Yongguk memeluknya?

"Hime, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Yongguk sambil memainkan jemari Himchan. Demi Tuhan, jantung Himchan berdebar berknot-knot lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya perlahan memanas.

"Aku hanya bingung. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku Baby lalu Hime-ku? Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Song Jieun? Bukankah kau pria normal? Bukankah kau membenciku?" tanya Himchan bertubi-tubi dalam satu helaan nafas, berusaha untuk menyuarakan segala pertanyaan yang menghinggapi otaknya.

"Chill Baby. Calm. Aku berpacaran dengan Song Jieun? Satu-satunya kekasihku adalah Kim Himchan. Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu Hime?" ujar Yongguk sambil menciumi pipi Himchan.

"Tapi kau berpacaran dengan Song Jieun. Jangan membodohiku Yongguk!" bentak Himchan.

"Baby, apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau berhalusinasi? Satu-satunya yang aku cintai adalah kau. Kau. Kim Himchan," ujar Yongguk. Himchan terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan ketulusan yang menguar dari setiap kata yang terajut utuh dari bibir Yongguk. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?

"Hime, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yongguk khawatir karena Himchan tak kunjung memberikan respon.

Himchan terperanjat lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, cepat mandi dan bersiap. Bukankah kita akan kencan hari ini?" kata Yongguk semangat sambil menarik Himchan untuk berdiri. Himchan hanya mengangguk walau tampak masih bingung. Yongguk tersenyum cerah lalu mencium kening Himchan.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi Baby? Aku akan mempersiapkan sarapan kita," ujar Yongguk sambil mencubit gemas hidung bangir Himchan. Himchan sedikit malu dan pipinya dihiasi rona merah muda yang membuat Yongguk tak tahan.

"Aww, Hime-ku salah tingkah. Nah, berikan aku morning kiss-ku?" pinta Yongguk sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Himchan menunduk malu sambil memainkan ujung piyamanya. Yongguk meraih dagu Himchan dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa hari itu menatapnya.

"Morning kiss?"

Himchan perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Yongguk. Manis dan kenyal. Itu kesan pertama yang Himchan rasakan sepersekian detik setelah bibir mereka menyatu. Bibir Yongguk sedikit tebal, itu yang Himchan pikirkan. Himchan berniat untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka namun Yongguk tampak tak setuju. Yongguk menyusupkan lidahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Himchan melenguh dan membiarkan Yongguk mengambil alih kontrol. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu (dengan sedikit lenguhan dan gigitan-gigitan mesra), Yongguk melepaskan bibir Himchan. Bibir m-shaped itu berwarna merah dan sedikit bengkak. Jangan lupakan deru nafas yang memburu dari keduanya.

"Saatnya mandi Baby," ujar Yongguk memberi kecupan lembut lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

-Hallucination-

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Himchan pada Yongguk yang sedang mengendarai mobil dengan serius.

"Ke taman bermain. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana bukan?" jawab Yongguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Himchan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Himchan antusias.

"Ya Baby. Kau pasti akan senang," ujar Yongguk sambil mengacak rambut Himchan.

"Kau merusak rambutku Bbang," sungut Himchan sambil menatap wajahnya melalui spion.

"Kau selalu tampak mempesona Hime. Bahkan ketika kau tidak memakai apapun," ujar Yongguk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Y- Ya! Mengapa kau mesum sekali?" ujar Himchan malu sambil memberikan ekspresi kesal yang justru terlihat imut bagi Yongguk.

"I'm serious, Baby. You're too irresistable when you're naked."

BUK!

"Argh. Hime, mengapa memukulku?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat 'belaian' sayang dari Himchan.

"Kau, berhenti berbicara pervert!" ujar Himchan dengan wajah merah sepenuhnya. Yongguk hanya terkikik geli lalu kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Himchan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar mobil. Himchan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

'Mengapa tiba-tiba Yongguk bersikap seperti ini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?' pikirnya.

"Hime, kita sudah sampai," ujar Yongguk membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Himchan. Yongguk membantu Himchan melepaskan sabuk pengaman karena mendadak Himchan menjadi linglung. Kemudian keduanya keluar dari mobil dan disambut dengan pemandangan berbagai wahana yang siap mereka taklukan hari ini.

"Nah Baby, kau ingin kemana dulu?" tanya Yongguk sambil menggenggam tangan Himchan.

Himchan dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap ke arah Yongguk, "Aku ingin naik jet coaster!"

"Baiklah. Let's go!" ajak Yongguk semangat. Keduanya mengantri beberapa menit dan kini keduanya telah duduk dengan nyaman dan aman dan siap memulai petualangan mereka.

"Kalau kau takut, kau bisa memelukku Hime," bisik Yongguk. Himchan mengangguk lalu memeluk lengan Yongguk.

-Hallucination-

"Bagaimana Hime? Apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Yongguk ketika keduanya sedang menikmati iced americano di sebuah cafe di taman bermain tersebut.

"Ung, aku sangat senang," jawab Himchan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Saking bahagianya, kau bahkan sampai menangis tersedu-sedu tadi," goda Yongguk, mengingatkan Himchan dengan kejadian konyol ketika keduanya berada di rumah hantu.

"Aku takut gelap. Kau tahu itu," sungut Himchan sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu Baby. Kau sangat imut ketika ketakutan lalu memelukku begitu erat. Bajuku sampai melar," ujar Yongguk membuat Himchan semakin kesal.

"Oh diamlah!"

Keduanya menikmati keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Himchan sibuk memainkan sisa-sisa iced americano-nya.

"Sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" tanya Yongguk setelah mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin naik bianglala. Bolehkah?" pinta Himchan dengan aegyo yang tak bisa ditolak Yongguk. Yongguk mengangguk pasrah. Himchan segera menariknya untuk mengantri di depan wahana. Setelah mendapatkan tiketnya, keduanya memasuki ruang yang berada di depan mereka.

Himchan tampak antusias begitu bianglala tersebut bergerak. Himchan menatap keluar jendela dan pemandangan Seoul tersaji di hadapannya. Hari semakin gelap namun Seoul tetap terang benderang. Berbagai lampu berwarna-warni melebur dalam pandangannya.

"Kau menyukainya, Hime?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengelus rambut Himchan.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya," ujar Himchan sambil beralih menatap Yongguk.

Seperti ada medan magnet di antara keduanya, mereka telah berada dalam jarak yang begitu tipis. Yongguk lebih dahulu bergerak. Dia mengecup bibir Himchan penuh. Ciuman ini begitu lembut, begitu manis, begitu memabukkan hingga keduanya tak ingin saling melepaskan. Namun mereka tetap manusia biasa yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk hidup. Mau tak mau, keduanya saling menjauhkan bibir mereka walau kening keduanya tetap beradu. Deru nafas dan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Kim Himchan, aku mencintaimu."

-Hallucination-

"Demi Tuhan Kim Himchan, bisakah kau segera bangun dari tidurmu!" teriak Yongguk dengan lelehan airmata di kedua sisi pipinya. Daehyun berusaha menenangkan Yongguk dengan menjauhkan tubuh Yongguk dari tempat tidur Himchan. Yongguk tampak menolak, berusaha melepaskan diri namun entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Daehyun bisa menarik tubuh Yongguk keluar dari ruangan.

Di luar, Youngjae tampak memeluk Zelo yang tengah menangis. Youngjaepun tengah menangis. Sementara Jongup menatap kosong ke arah kamar Himchan. Lebih tepatnya ke arah kamar dimana tubuh Himchan terbaring tak bergerak dengan berbagai selang dan mesin yang menopang hidupnya.

"Mengapa kau menarikku keluar?" bentak Yongguk ke arah Daehyun.

"Aku harus menarikmu. Kau bisa membahayakan keadaan Himchan hyung!" balas Daehyun dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Aku harus membangunkannya. Dia tak bisa tetap tertidur seperti itu. Kita punya banyak jadwal," ujar Yongguk mulai kehilangan akal.

"Hyung!" ujar Daehyun tak percaya.

"Tangannya sudah membaik. Dia bisa mengikuti seluruh jadwal mulai dari sekarang."

Zelo menangis lebih keras. Jongup bahkan menutupi kedua wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya sambil bersandar ke dinding. Youngjae tetap berusaha tegar walau airmatanya meluncur lebih deras dari yang diinginkannya.

Daehyun menatap iba ke arah Yongguk, "Hyung, tenanglah..."

"Dia bahkan masih berbicara denganku tadi. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia berpura-pura tidur seperti itu? Jika dia ingin membuatku khawatir, dia berhasil."

"DEMI TUHAN HYUNG! Himchan hyung baru saja terlibat kecelakaan dan kau bilang dia berpura-pura tidur? Dia koma Hyung. KOMA!" teriak Daehyun kesal sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Yongguk ke dinding. Yongguk ternganga. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai dan dia tak mampu mengendalikan emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Hyuung, (hiks) apakah Himchan hyung (hiks) akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Zelo terbata-bata sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah Daehyun. Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tak bisa menatap langsung ke mata sang Magnae yang memancarkan sinar penuh harap padanya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngjae.

"Hyuung, (hiks) Himchan hyung baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya masih dengan mata yang memancarkan pengharapan. Youngjae hanya tersenyum lemah lalu mengacak pelan rambut Zelo.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat. Dia diberi nama Himchan bukan tanpa alasan," jawab Youngjae dengan suara serak. Zelo mengangguk walau airmata masih membasahi pipinya.

"Jongup hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Zelo ketika melihat Jongup berjalan menjauh.

"Toilet," jawab Jongup singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ikut denganmu Hyung," ujar Zelo. Dia menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya lalu berjalan mengikuti Jongup yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah menjauh.

-Hallucination-

Yongguk mengelus lembut jemari Himchan yang tampak begitu pucat dari yang seharusnya. Berbagai selang dari mesin-mesin yang berada di ruangan itu masih terhubung ke tubuh Himchan. Selang-selang itu menopang kelangsungan hidup tubuh kurus Himchan. Ya, kurus. Yongguk tak pernah melihat Himchan sekurus ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak cocok dengan keadaan seperti ini," ujar Yongguk pada Himchan yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Yongguk menggigit bibirnya ketika Himchan tak merespon ucapannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat jelek sekarang. Kau kurus, kulitmu pucat dan kering. Kau sama sekali tidak tampan," ujarnya lagi. Hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi mesin elektrokardiogram yang menandakan bahwa Himchan masih berada disana. Masih berada di dunia yang sama dengannya.

Yongguk memejamkan matanya. Tidak. Dia tak akan menangis lagi. Dia harus kuat. Dia adalah seorang Leader. Dia tidak boleh lemah. Namun semakin Yongguk berusaha menguatkan dirinya, semakin lemah pertahanan yang dimilikinya. Rasanya begitu sesak. Sesak sekali ketika dia harus menyaksikan Himchan yang diam tak bergerak dengan tubuh yang dipasangi begitu banyak selang dan ditutupi oleh perban hampir di setiap titik di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sedang menghukumku?" tanya Yongguk dengan bibir bergetar berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya.

"Kau sedang mengujiku kan? Kau ingin menguji seberapa kuat aku menahan semua rasa sakit ini seperti kau menahan rasa sakitmu selama ini kan? Kau ingin menghukumku karena menyakitimu, bukan?"

Hening.

"Kau mendapatkannya Himchan. Aku sakit. Aku sesak melihatmu terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. Aku takut. Aku takut kau akan tetap tertidur dan tak terbangun lagi. Aku takut sewaktu-waktu kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Kim Himchan, bangun dari tidurmu!" pinta Yongguk dengan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Himchan, tolong buka matamu! Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Kumohon, buka matamu..." pinta Yongguk lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Himchan lebih erat.

"Hime, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi bisakah kau bangun dan kita memulai semuanya dari awal?" ujar Yongguk tetap memohon. Dia menciumi tangan pucat milik Himchan berkali-kali, berusaha menunjukkan ketulusan dan ketidakberdayaannya saat ini.

"Hanya bangun, Kim Himchan. Jangan terus berada di alam mimpimu. Aku disini, Hime. Aku disini. Kumohon, bangunlah," pinta Yongguk semakin lemah. Yongguk terisak kuat. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Dia tak pernah melepaskan tangan Himchan dari genggamannya. Yongguk terus menangis. Rasanya sangat sesak. Sesak sekali hingga rasanya Yongguk kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Chan..." panggil Yongguk sambil berharap Himchan akan membalas panggilannya. Nihil. Yang terdengar hanya deru lemah nafas Himchan. Yongguk mengelus pipi yang semakin tirus itu kemudian mendekatkan dirinya untuk mengecup kening Himchan.

"Apakah kau putri tidur Hime? Apakah aku harus mencium bibirmu agar kau terbangun?" canda Yongguk kemudian tertawa pelan begitu menyadari leluconnya.

"Haruskah aku mencobanya Hime?"

CUP!

Yongguk mencium bibir Himchan yang kering. Melumat bibir itu, membasahi bibir itu. Asin. Yongguk tetap mengecup bibir Himchan, berharap sang putri terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Perih. Himchan tak kunjung membuka matanya. Yongguk menarik bibirnya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk mencium Himchan kembali.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Himchan tampak kesakitan. Dia tampak untuk bernafas. Yongguk yang panik segera menekan tombol emergency dan tidak berapa lama, beberapa suster dan seorang dokter masuk ke kamar inap itu. Yongguk diminta keluar dan dengan patuh (walaupun begitu khawatir) keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia mengenyakkan dirinya di kursi terdekat dan mulai menangis kembali.

Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Dia hampir saja membunuh Himchan tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak ceroboh seperti tadi. Yongguk merutuki dirinya. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga suara pintu terbuka merenggut kembali kesadarannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Himchan?" tanyanya tak sabar. Sang dokter tampak berpikir dan hal itu semakin membuat kekhawatiran Yongguk membesar.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang dokter menggeleng, "Saluran pernafasannya tersumbat. Kurasa itu akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Kami harus segera melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Apapun. Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Tolong, lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Himchanku," pinta Yongguk sambil menangis.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan. Tolong Anda urus segera persyaratan administrasinya sehingga kami bisa segera melakukan operasi tersebut. Permisi."

-Hallucination-

"Bbang, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Himchan sambil menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman ke dada bidang Yongguk.

"Tentu saja Hime. Aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Yongguk sambil memeluk Himchan.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" tanya Himchan lagi sambil memainkan jemari Yongguk.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Hime. Selalu," ujar Yongguk.

"Aku lelah Bbang. Bolehkah aku tidur di pelukanmu?" tanya Himchan sambil mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Tentu saja Hime. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah," bisik Yongguk sambil memeluk Himchan lebih erat.

"Kau tak akan pergi kan?"

"Tidak Hime. Aku akan terjaga disini. Aku akan menjagamu," kekeh Yongguk sambil menoel pipi chubby Himchan.

Himchan menguap kemudian berkata, "Selamat tidur Bbang."

"Selamat tidur Hime. Tidurlah. Tidurlah dan biarkan kedamaian menyelimutimu, Hime."

Dan kemudian elektrokardiogram berdengung panjang.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** /suicide/ What am I doing? /sobbing/ This is the first angsty fic that i write while crying so hard. Seriously, i can't restrain myself to write this fic. But, i'm crying now. Why can i doing this to Himchan? To Yongguk? Hope you guys like it...

Nah Babyz, bersediakah untuk me-review fic ini? Berikan pendapat kalian yaaaaaa? Mari berteman :)

If u do this, i will give u more and of course i will love u more... ^^~

Makasih! Cup Cup Muach! ^^ /still sobbing/


End file.
